


Ketika Rembulan Tenggelam di Wajahmu, Amarylis mekar.

by hiraetch



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraetch/pseuds/hiraetch
Summary: Riak ombak besar namun menenangkan menjadi saksi diantara keduanya.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Kang Taehyun/Choi Beomgyu
Kudos: 5





	Ketika Rembulan Tenggelam di Wajahmu, Amarylis mekar.

_**Ketika Rembulan Tenggelam di Wajahmu, Amarylis mekar.** _

Fajar menyingsing, terik matahari membuat peluh berjatuhan di pelipis. Beomgyu mengelap keringatnya yang terus-menerus mengalir, rasanya melelahkan sekali.

Sudah terhitung lima hari sejak Beomgyu sampai di desa tempat nenek dan kakeknya tinggal. Selama lima hari juga Beomgyu membantu kakeknya melakukan pekerjaan di desa.

Seperti menanam sayur di ladang, membajak sawah, mencari kayu-kayu kering di hutan dan juga pergi ke laut untuk memancing ikan.

Rasanya menyenangkan walaupun lelah, Beomgyu bisa terlepas dari layar handphone nya dan melakukan aktivitas diluar. Sekaligus menghirup udara segar yang tidak bisa Beomgyu dapatkan di kota tempat tinggalnya.

Desa ini menakjubkan, banyak tumbuhan hijau dan pemandangan asri sepanjang mata memandang. Beomgyu ingin berlama-lama berada di desa ini.

Udara segar, air jernih dan orang-orang yang ramah.

Bukan hanya itu alasan Beomgyu berkeinginan untuk menetap di desa ini, tetapi juga karena Kang Taehyun. Lelaki tampan yang merupakan anak kepala desa disini.

Selain tampan, ia juga ramah dan bisa diandalkan. Semua orang di desa senang kepada Taehyun, tak terkecuali Beomgyu yang sudah jatuh hati kepadanya semenjak pertama kali bertemu. 

Taehyun berkenalan dengannya di hari pertama berada di desa. Beomgyu diantar menuju rumah nenek dan kakeknya oleh Taehyun. Tanpa henti, Beomgyu terus memperhatikan wajah Taehyun diam-diam dan membuang muka ketika Taehyun menoleh.

Taehyun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Beomgyu.

Mereka kemudian berteman baik sejak hari itu dan seringkali Taehyun membantu Beomgyu ketika memancing ikan dilaut.

“Kak Gyu,”

Beomgyu menoleh, mendapati Taehyun berdiri tak jauh didepannya. Senyuman pun terpatri di tampangnya, Taehyun selalu tampan. Beomgyu beranjak berdiri dan menghampiri Taehyun.

“Hai,” 

Taehyun tersenyum membalasnya. “Kak Gyu kosong?”

“Kosong. Ada apa?” tanya Beomgyu balik.

Taehyun meraih tangan Beomgyu lalu menautkan jemarinya dan menggenggamnya erat. “Ayo jalan-jalan!”

Beomgyu terkekeh lalu mengikuti Taehyun. “Kamu gak bantu kakek?”

“Kakek bilang hari ini aku boleh istirahat, jadi aku jalan-jalan aja bareng kakak.” Jawab Taehyun.

Beomgyu tersenyum. “Kita mau kemana?”

Taehyun tidak menjawab dan tetap berjalan. Membuat Beomgyu menautkan kedua alisnya, penasaran. 

“Tadaa!” kejut Taehyun sembari melepaskan genggamannya. Beomgyu terkejut dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. 

Pemandangan pantai yang biru jernih, semilir angin yang membuat rambut tersibak. Sangat indah untuk dideskripsikan.

Taehyun mengajak Beomgyu untuk duduk di tepian pantai. Menikmati deburan ombak yang tenang. 

“Disini kedua kalinya kita ketemu ya,” celetuk Taehyun yang dibalas anggukan Beomgyu.

Saat itu, Beomgyu diajak untuk berselancar dengan Soobin, kakak sepupunya. Karena Beomgyu tidak bisa berselancar, jadilah Beomgyu hanya duduk diam memperhatikan Soobin dengan teman-temannya berselancar.

Disanalah Taehyun datang dan mengajarkan Beomgyu cara berselancar. 

“Berapa hari lagi kakak tinggal disini?” tanya Taehyun.

“... besok aku pulang,” 

“Ah..,” gumam Taehyun.

Besok, Beomgyu pulang ke kota. Karena sekolah sudah memulai ajaran baru dua hari lagi. Sayang sekali Beomgyu tidak bisa berlama-lama.

“Kak,” panggil Taehyun. Beomgyu menoleh, tatapannya terpaku pada wajah tampan Taehyun yang tengah menatap lurus kearah pantai. Walau dikagumi berjuta-juta kali, ketampanan Taehyun seperti baru dijumpai. Seperti saat mereka bertemu pertama kali.

Taehyun menoleh kepada Beomgyu, membuat Beomgyu salah tingkah. Sementara Taehyun hanya terkekeh melihatnya. “Cantik,”

“Eh?”

“Kak Gyu,” ucap Taehyun sembari mengelus pipi Beomgyu yang memerah. “Kak Gyu cantik,”

Beomgyu total memerah. Wajahnya panas ketika mendengar penuturan Taehyun. Ditambah elusan Taehyun di pipinya.

“Aku suka Kak Gyu,”

Beomgyu menjadi kepiting rebus. Matanya membulat kaget menatap Taehyun yang tersenyum. “H-hah?”

“Kurang jelas?”

Taehyun meraih tengkuk Beomgyu lembut lalu menariknya mendekati wajahnya.

“Aku menyukaimu,”

Desiran aneh muncul di hati Beomgyu, kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya. Taehyun menyukainya. 

Tatapan intens Taehyun kepada mata Beomgyu membuatnya tambah gelagapan.

“Kalo kakak gak jawab juga gak pa-pa, aku gak maksa.” Kata Taehyun lalu kembali ke posisi semula. 

Beomgyu terdiam, bagaimana caranya ia harus menjawab pernyataan Taehyun tadi?

_Tik!_

“Oh, sudah gerimis. Ayo balik, kak Gyu.” Ajak Taehyun.

Taehyun beranjak berdiri lalu menjulurkan tangannya kepada Beomgyu. Perlahan Beomgyu terima uluran itu dengan kaku.

Melihat Beomgyu yang canggung, Taehyun menepuk pundak Beomgyu. “Kalo kakak ngerasa gak enak, lupain saja soal tadi.”

“Ayo pulang,” tambah Taehyun lalu berbalik dan berjalan mendahului Beomgyu.

“Tunggu Tae,” ujar Beomgyu dan mengejar Taehyun.

**「❀」**

Malam harinya, satu desa sedang menyiapkan peralatan untuk makan besar. Sore tadi, nelayan yang pergi ke laut mendapatkan lauk banyak. Mereka pun setuju untuk membagi hasilnya untuk makan besar satu desa yang berlangsung di balai desa.

Beomgyu pergi ke balai desa bersama dengan Soobin. Sejujurnya, kalau boleh, Beomgyu tidak mau ikut. Namun, kakek dan nenek memaksanya jadi apa boleh buat.

Soobin menggandeng tangan Beomgyu sepanjang perjalanan, sesekali Soobin melihat kearah Beomgyu khawatir. Tidak biasanya adik sepupunya itu hanya diam. Bahkan sehabis pulang dari pantai tadi pun, Beomgyu keseringan bengong.

Ditanya kenapa, Beomgyu menjawab bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Mencurigakan, Soobin jadi bingung sendiri mau ikut campur atau tidak. Kalau masalahnya termasuk pribadi, Soobin tidak ingin ikut campur.

Tapi, melihat Beomgyu seperti ini, sangat tidak enak.

“Kak Soobin,” panggil Beomgyu.

Soobin menoleh, “iya?”

“Kakak duluan saja. Gyu mau ke pantai sebentar,” balas Beomgyu.

“Pantai? Tapi malem lho ini, disana minim pencahayaan. Kalo kamu diculik, gimana?” ujar Soobin cemas.

Beomgyu menggeleng pelan, “Aku bentar doang, ya?”

“Ya sudah,” ucap Soobin. “Tapi janji harus cepat balik kesini?”

Beomgyu mengangguk lalu segera berpamitan dan pergi ke pantai.

Awalnya Beomgyu tidak mau kesini, tapi ketika melihat sebuah siluet hitam berbentuk manusia dengan perawakan punggung yang Beomgyu kenal, Beomgyu pun pamit.

“Ketemu,” ucap Beomgyu.

Taehyun menoleh, “Kak Gyu ngapain kesini?”

Beomgyu berjalan mendekat kearah Taehyun dan menatap lurus Taehyun. “Soal tadi siang,”

“Aku sudah bilang kalau kakak canggung, lupain saja.” Sahut Taehyun. Beomgyu menggeleng.

Beomgyu mengambil tempat disebelah Taehyun. “Besok aku pulang ke kota.”

“Iya, aku tahu.” Balas Taehyun.

Beomgyu terdiam sejenak, memperhatikan langit malam yang cerah. Cahaya bulan yang terang terpantul di air pantai. Riak gelombang pantai tidak sebesar tadi siang, namun tetap tenang.

“Aku gak mau menghilangkan kesempatanku.” Ucap Beomgyu yang membuat Taehyun menoleh bingung.

Beomgyu ikut menoleh dan membuat netra keduanya beradu pandang. Hening diantara kedua insan ini, saling terlarut dalam netra satu sama lain.

Satu menit lamanya, Beomgyu berkedip dan kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Taehyun.

“Aku juga suka kamu Taehyun,”

Mata Taehyun membulat kaget, “.. eh,”

“Tidak ada pengulangan, kalau kamu mau lupain semuanya juga gak pa-pa.” Tambah Beomgyu lalu kembali menatap pantai.

Perlahan, kedua sudut bibir Taehyun terangkat. “Mana bisa aku lupain.”

“Jadi?”

Taehyun meraih jemari Beomgyu dan menggenggamnya kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Beomgyu. “Kita resmi pacaran?”

Beomgyu menunduk malu lalu mengangguk pelan.

Taehyun terkekeh. Menatap wajah Beomgyu yang disinari rembulan.

“Kakak cantik, seperti bunga Amarilis."


End file.
